Ladder shaped display stands for plants, artifacts and the like are a desirable and popular configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel ladder shaped display stand having an infinite variation in the positions of its shelves or steps to accommodate various size plants and artifacts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel ladder shaped display stand which has a unique and substantially infinite position adjusting means for the shelves or steps thereof; may be shipped in knocked down condition; and which may be readily assembled at its point of use.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.